Welcome to Earth
by whitetyger123
Summary: A random story about Eragon. I admit, not as random as most of my stories, cause this one actually has a partial story line! Warning, OOC! Please R&R!
1. The Floor!

**Welcome to Earth**

The Floor!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Eragon.

Eragon and Roran entered the tent. Roran scanned the surrounding area with his mind. I know Eragon should have, but he has to do everything. Not finding anything, he turned to Eragon.

And they both burst into tears.

'What's wrong with you?' Roran asked.

'Girl troubles.' He said through the tears. 'What about you?'

'S-s-s-same.' The tent floor was already covered with a thin layer of salt water. 'Why are girls so difficult?' Roran sniffed.

Arya appeared out of no where. Not even I know where she came from. And I'm the author. So, if I'm the author, why don't I know where she came from? No one tells me anything! Now I'm sad.

Back to the story. Arya answered Rorans question. 'Because we're superior.' And she disappeared back to… where ever.

...

Murtagh was sitting on Thorn. To make the dragon happy, he scratched behind his ear. Thorn wagged his tail and stomped his foot. It's a good thing he was still on the ground, because if he had done that on in the air Murtagh would have fallen off.

...

In the castle beside Murtagh, Galbatorix was under his bed. He could have sworn he had heard someone coming. He was terrified that What's-His-Name with the girl dragon was going to find him. Where were his guards? If he had heard footsteps in the hallway, they must have. Or was it just the sound of the rain hitting the roof?

...

Orik was trying to teach the dwarves a new dance move he had learnt in Ellesméra. 'And then you go like…' He tried to do a complicated turn, but ended up falling on his but. All the dwarves started laughing. Orik's face turned red.\

...

In the tent on the other side of the camp, Eragon and Roran had finally stopped crying. Then, all of a sudden, the floor disappeared. They fell for a while, until they hit a floor. But, it was like no floor they had ever felt before. This floor was so… smooth.

...

Murtagh got off Thorn. Thorn flew to where ever he flew to. Then, the same thing that happened to Eragon and Roran happened to him. The floor disappeared. Then, he fell next to… his brother!

...

Galbatorix got out from under his bed. He was sure the sound he heard was gone now. But, just as he stood up, the ground disappeared! Who would have guessed?

...

Orik got up from the ground. What happened then was so unexpected by all the people reading this, because, nothing happened! Then, because he was so embarrassed, he left to go into the other room (yes, this tent had rooms!). But, this was no ordinary room. This room didn't have a floor! He fell to the ground that everyone else had fallen to.


	2. Elementary school

Elementary School

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. Never have, never will. But, I hope to own my own book one day, so I will never have to write one of these things ever again! Moihaha!

It was a big room, with many doors and two hallways. And everything was made out of something the people from Alagaësia had never seen before. Orik looked around at the five people. Including him it was six. But wait! You must be thinking I need to take math all over again, because there were only five people. But, along with Eragon, Roran, Murtagh, Galbatorix and Orik, there was a random elf girl. Why was she there? Well, because if it wasn't for her, there would only be guys, and everyone knows that a group of all guys would never last.

Eragon looked at the girl. 'Who are you?'

'My names Cinderella.' She smiled. She had always liked her name, even if her stepmother gave it to her because she was always covered in cinders.

'That's a weird name.' Galbatorix said. Then, he realized something so terribly horrifying he screamed like a little girl. 'I'm outside my house! AHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm gonna die!!!!!! Save me!!!!' Yes, he had the phobia that I can't remember the name of. You know, the one where you're afraid to leave your home. But, think about it, he hasn't left his castle in ten years. TEN YEARS!!!! Ten years ago, I was in grade 1!

Then, Cinderella saw that a little boy was watching them. He was dressed weird. She told Galbatorix to shut up then smiled at the boy. 'Are you lost?'

Then, Murtagh looked at the boy and said, 'Beet it.'

The boy started crying, then ran off down one of the brightly colored hallways. Everyone looked at Murtagh. 'That was mean!' Roran said.

'Ya, you're a… a… a… big meanny!' Eragon said the best insult he could come up with. He wanted Murtagh to know just how mad he was at him for betraying him.

'You're not supposed to be like that with kids.' Orik said.

'Ya, how would _you_ like it if we treated _you_ like that?' Galbatorix said. Everyone looked at him. Wasn't he supposed to be the bad guy?

But Murtagh didn't have time to say a comeback. A man was walking down the hallway the kid had run down. He was wearing funny clothes too. His shirt was white, and his jacket was black, and it matched his pants. He had a yellow thing hanging from his neck and his black shoes didn't look like anything they had seen before. This whole place was strange. Behind the man was the little boy.

'Have you been harassing Jimmy?' The man said, motioning to the boy. Then, he noticed their clothes. They were wearing clothes form medieval times. Not only that, but they had _weapons_! 'You will have to come with me.'

Galbatorix ran up to him. 'Excuse me, but I will have you know, I am King Galbatorix, incase you didn't see my crown, and I don't appreciate the way you talked to me. I will have my guards arrest you, and then I can return to my castle.'

The man looked at him like he was crazy. You can't blame him. Listen to what Galby is saying.

'You try to have your… guards… take me away, but I'm the principal of this elementary school, and I'm telling you to come to my office.'

**Well, let's see how they deal with my old principal! Mwahaha, I feel evil. Well, the only good thing I can say is, they have a girl with them, so they at least have a hope of not being thrown in the loony bin. Is it a big chance? Well, that all depends. But, until next time, here's some happy thoughts…. I GET TO HAVE A PIECE OF PIE!!!**


	3. The Principals Office

Principals Office

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's just, I've been working on Mello's ABC's (for you Deathnote fans, you should read it!) and I haven't had time! But I at least have 2 more chapters in mind after this one, and I might even finish them today!**

They all got to the principals office. It was big and scary. The principal already thought they were all nut cases, because they all were wearing medieval clothes and they had weapons. But, of course, the girl, Cinderella, was the only one of them with any sense.

'So,' started the principal. 'Why are you all here?'

Cinderella took him to a side of his office where the other five couldn't hear them. 'In case you haven't noticed, they aren't really all sane, if you know what I mean.' She turned him around so he couldn't see what they were doing.

At this point, Orik was trying to master the dance move he had learnt in Ellesméra, Roran was playing with a fold up chair, and Eragon, Murtagh and Galby were arguing over which dragon was better. 'Well, _my_ dragon is older and bigger then both your dragons combined!' Said Galbatorix. 'So, let me get this straight,' started Murtagh. 'The fact that your dragon's an old man means that he's better?'

Back to Cinderella and the principal. 'Yes, I had noticed that.' The principal said. 'But, if you aren't crazy also, then why are you wearing those clothes too?'

'Well, we try to keep them calm, so when they ask you to dress up like them, you do it.' Cinderella explained.

'Ah, I see. But, they aren't… dangerous, are they?'

Right when he said this, Cinderella happened to look over the principal's shoulder to see how the others were doing. Galby, Eragon and Murtagh had started sword fighting to prove which dragon was better (I know, I don't understand t either), Roran was hitting the fold up chair with his hammer, and because Orik couldn't concentrate on his dance move with Roran hitting things, he was trying to cut Rorans head off with his ax.

'No, they're not dangerous at all. Completely harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'So, their weapons are plastic?' The principal almost turned around, but Cinderella stopped him and nodded her head. She had no clue what plastic was, but she supposed it was better then metal.

'I still think they should go into therapy.'

'Alright.' Cinderella didn't know what therapy was, and she hopped it wasn't jail or something. 'I will put them in therapy.'

'No, I can arrange it for you. I know a very good person.'

**Yes! It's finished! Now, they will be going to therapy. Moihaha, what psychological problems will the therapist uncover? So, please review!!!!!!**


	4. The Street

The Street

**Wow, ok, this will be my second chapter today, so forgive me if it's a little crappy. Oh, and warning to all guys, there is going to be tampons in this story, just to warn you all. But, it will be funny, so don't be grossed out and not read it. Don't worry, it's not like they're dirty or anything.**

The principal finally let them go. So, they left the Elementary School, and started walking on the side of the street. A car zoomed by. They all screamed. Another car went past. Again, they screamed. They realized that this was a normal occurrence the third time, and stopped screaming.

They were getting weird looks from people on the street. 'I'm hungry.' Roran whined.

'I have some money.' Eragon said. He went over to a place that sold something called Hotdogs. Eragon gave him the money and asked 'How much can I bye with this?'

The fat man behind the cart looked at the coins. 'What's this? This isn't money! Come back when you actually have change.' And he threw the coins at Eragon. He went back to the others and said 'I guess their money is different.'

Murtagh had an idea. Most of the woman carried bags of some kind. He could steel one and take her money. So, without a word to the others, he grabbed one and ran. He found a place to hide from the lady, and rummaged in her bag. He found a stick of something. He took off the lid, and saw a red something. He thought it could be food. So, without thinking, he took a bite. It tasted gross, and now his lips were red!

The next thing he found was an envelope sort of thing. He opened it. There was a bunch of rectangles of some hard, thing material. The material was colored on one side, and on the other side it was white with a black strip along the top. Also in the envelope were little pieces of paper that had a picture of people and a number on it. But there were no coins.

In a hidden compartment, there were sticks wrapped in some strange material. Along the side, it said 'Tampax Supper absorbency' He took off the wrapping and there was a white tube. He pushed on one end, and a white thing came out the other end. 'It must be a weapon of some kind!'

Since they needed money, he decided that he would make people give him some. He _did_ have a weapon, after all.

The first person he tried it one was a girl, about his age. 'Give me all your money.' He said, pointing the Tampax weapon at her. She seemed scared, until she saw the Tampax. Then she slapped him and called him a pervert. He pushed the end of the weapon, and the white thing came shooting out, but it didn't hit her.

The next person he came up to was a teenage boy. 'Give me all your money.' The boy turned around, saw the Tampax, and laughed. The he just walked away. Murtagh was getting tired of this reaction, so he decided to use his sword. But before he had the chance, the other five of the group showed up. He gave the Tampax weapon to Orik, because he thought he could use it in mining. Then, they all sat down.

Galby took off his hat and put it on the ground in front of him. A person walking by saw it and dropped a few coins in there. 'Hey!' Said Eragon. 'People could give us money.' So, they all put their hats on the ground, and soon, almost everyone that passed gave them money. After about an hour, they returned to the person selling Hotdogs, what ever they were, and they each bought two.

**Wow, so, they still have to go to therapy. But that's for next chapter. And who knows when that will be. Hopefully soon. But until then, have some Ice cream! Yummy!**


	5. The Therapist

The Therapist

**Moihaha. Moihahaha! Evil laugh. Moihahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok, maybe evil laugh got out of control a bit… just a bit. I swear, only a little bit. Ok, maybe a tiny bit more then a little bit, but you get the idea.**

Eragon was first to go into the over cluttered room. He lay on the sofa. The lady with the graying beard (ok, it was a guy) looked at him and asked, 'So, why do you feel that you must wear these clothes?'

Eragon looked down at his clothes. 'Well, everyone else did, so I thought….' He really didn't know why he wore the clothes he did.

'So, you like going with the crowd, don't want to stand out. Hmmmmm…….'

'You don't think that's a bad thing, do you?'

'Well, considering everyone else is wearing clothes from this century, and not medieval times.' He put his fingers in a steeple and looked at Eragon.

After Eragon came out, Murtagh was next.

'I'm going to show you some pictures, and I want you to tell me what you see.' The Therapist took out some cardboard sheets that had black blobs on them.

Murtagh looked at it for a second, and then said, 'A pony.'

'Hmmmmm…..' Another blob.

'A sunflower.'

'Hmmmmm…..' Another blob.

'An ant crawling across the floor.'

'Hmmmmm……' He jotted down some notes. Another blob.

'A dragon tearing apart a person from limb to limb and eating the head, and I'm sitting on the dragon, because it's Thorn, my dragon, that hatched for me, and only me.' He let out an evil laugh. The therapist started writing in his notebook like crazy.

'And, how does that make you feel?' Asked the therapist.

Galby started crying. 'It makes me feel unwanted. Like, you would expect a mother to care that her son is king and ruling the world, but then she stops returning my calls, she never comes over anymore, and she went to my brother's house for Christmas! I mean, _he's_ not king.'

'I understand.' The therapist said, patting Galby on the shoulder.

'And, don't even get me _started_ on my father…' The therapist rolled his eyes, not wanting to go through this again.

After Galby came out balling, Orik didn't really want to go in. But he had to. So, he went in and sat down.

'So,' started the therapist. 'What do you like to do?'

'Dig.'

'Do you like to dig because you're so short that you feel the ground is the closest thing to you?'

'No, I just like to dig.'

The therapist rubbed his temple. This was going to be difficult.

Roran sat down. The couch was very comfy. He laid down on it.

'And, what's your name? But, all the therapist got in reply was snoring. Maybe the couch was _too_ comfy….

'…Then, my evil stepmother wouldn't let me go to the ball.' Cinderella finished.

'That is a sad story.' Said the therapist. He wrote in his notebook _Thinks she's from a fairytale._


End file.
